


NSFW Tommy Shelby Alphabet

by Higgles123



Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [4]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Another creation with the wonderful HazelNMae- whose work you definitely must check out if you have the time!
Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971034
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	NSFW Tommy Shelby Alphabet

**_A=Aftercare - What they do/act like after sex._ **

We all know that Tommy Shelby is a man who struggles to wind down and relax. But once he’s in that post orgasm relaxed state, he wants to hold onto it-and you- for as long as he can. He’ll light a cigarette and take a long drag before pulling you in close and holding you there, feeling your skin against his. Everything is quiet when you’re in his arms and he relishes it like nothing else in his life.

**_B=Bondage - Are they into BDSM, and how far they’ll go if they have a green light._ **

Alright, so Tommy is into it, but he doesn’t necessarily see it that way. He’s so organized and meticulous in life and business, that many may think he’d have everything organized in the bedroom as well. But he’s not one for rules, safe words, etc. Instead, for Tommy, the bedroom is the one place he can be unrestrained–he can do what he wants, what feels good, rather than overthinking each decision. While many of his kinks do have BDSM vibes (he likes to dominate, spank, punish at times, etc.) he just sees it as kink rather than a lifestyle.

**_C=Cum - pretty self explanatory._ **

Tommy loves the sight of his cum dripping down your thighs. It does something to him. It’s like marking you but without leaving a mark. It’s the knowledge that you belong to him. As much as he gets off on the sight of the bruises and marks he’s left on your skin, he loves to make slow love to you in the morning and then spend the rest of the day knowing that you’re walking around with his cum stuck to your thighs like the most delicious of dirty secrets.

**_D=Dom - Are they dominant, submissive, a switch?_ **

Tommy is, 98% of the time, dominant. He loves to control what happens in the bedroom. And because he’s got the most infuriating willpower you’ve ever seen, he can torture you by bringing you right to the edge of orgasm over and over before ever faltering and needing to give in. There are really only two situations in which he’ll allow you to take control: 1. When he’s so lost in his own mind that he’s having trouble coming back to you. In those moments, you’ll settle in on top of him and coax him back to reality. And 2. When he’s worked you up at some public event (playing with you under the table and teasing you when no one is looking). In those moments, he loves how forceful you can be pulling him into a storage closet and climbing him like a tree.

**_E=Edgeplay - Similar to ‘Kinks’ except it’s a lot riskier than usual kinks (knifeplay, breathplay, etc.)._ **

Tommy’s day to day life is fraught with violence, so unless you really really really wanted it, it just wouldn’t be something he’d want to do. That’s not to say that he couldn’t be persuaded, but he wouldn’t particularly enjoy nor want to instigate it. 

**_F=Fantasy - A fantasy of theirs (ex: a teacher/student fantasy)._ **

Tommy is a pragmatist and has no need for fantasies. That’s not to say he doesn’t daydream about you. He absolutely fantasizes about fucking you in his office when he’s stuck in a boring meeting, dragging you away to the kitchen at a posh dinner party, etc. But as far as role play goes, Tommy has no need for it. You’re his dream and he doesn’t need to make up imaginary scenarios to work himself into a tizzy for you.

**_G=Got Caught - How they react when they get caught having sex._ **

Nothing fazes Tommy. He’s so calm in any situation and this would be no different. He would absolutely ensure though that he covered you up as best he could before politely telling the intruder to ‘fuck off now’. Unlike you, who would be blushing furiously, Tommy would just shrug and he would actually just be more annoyed that you got disturbed and had to put an end to what you were doing.

**_H=Hot Spots - A place that drives them crazy when stimulated (EX: neck)._ **

Tommy’s got two hot spots. The first is right behind his ear, down toward the nape of his neck, on either side. It drives him absolutely mad when you kiss or nip at that spot. But it’s your breath that sends him reeling. Either when you’re panting, your warm breath hitting that spot as you whisper his name, or when you lick it and blow on it, cooling it down and heating him up. His second hot spot is just below his waistband, right under his abs. Sometimes you’ll approach him from behind, placing your hands around him and venturing down into the waistband of his pants and he’ll immediately tense up before you can make it any further.

**_I=Intimacy - How romantic they are, or can be, before, during, or after sex._ **

Tommy finds it hard to verbalise his thoughts and feelings, so he lets his actions speak for him. The reverence with which he kisses every inch of your bared skin; the way he entwines his fingers with your own; the way he kisses you desperately as though you’re the very oxygen he needs to breathe. Sex with Tommy is very intense; he wants his eyes on yours at all times. He doesn’t need to make grand romantic gestures because the look in those eyes tells you everything you need to know. It tells you more than rose petals and honeyed words ever could.

**_J=Journey - Their ideal way of leading up to sex._ **

Tommy is a journeyman. As mentioned above, his willpower is incredible and is actually a point of pride with him. Often times, you’ll have two or three orgasms before he ever pushes inside you. He loves to work you up by touching you before you’re even in a situation to fuck. He’ll let his hands wander under the table at dinner, will dip his fingers inside you while he drives home with one hand and his eyes on the road. Then once he gets you home, it’ll often take another half hour to get you upstairs as he’ll stop along the way to push you up against the wall, assault you with his full lips and delicious tongue, and rip off another article of clothing. Once in bed, he’ll focus his energy on lapping up every drip from you until you can’t take it anymore. He’ll only give in and fuck you after you beg for it. And by then his cock is so hard, his own need so implacable that he’ll completely lose himself in the moment.

**_K=Kinks - I’ll list a few of their kinks, be they the normalized ones or kinkier kinks._ **

Tommy is such a dom! And that’s his kink! You cum when he says; you moan when he says; you fucking breathe when he says. He loves to pull your hair, especially when your lips are around his cock, and he loves to spread his hand around your throat. Just because he wants you to know that if he chooses to squeeze, he can and will, and you won’t be able to stop him. He enjoys having the ultimate power over you, but he would never ever do anything to degrade you or make you feel uncomfortable.

**_L=Location - Where they like to have sex at, do they like risky locations, etc._ **

One word: ANYWHERE. Tommy isn’t afraid to take you when and where the mood strikes. Whether it’s in the privacy of your home, a posh hotel he’s purchased for a few nights, his office, the storeroom of the BSA, or the washroom of his favorite restaurants. He doesn’t give a fuck. He wants you when he wants you, and he’ll take you then and there.

**_M=Masturbation - How they are when they get themselves off, what they get themselves off to._ **

Why would Tommy get himself off when he has you? That’s like going to a cheap shitty restaurant two doors away when he could drive a few miles up the road to something expensive and extravagant for a meal that’s delicious and leaves him satisfied. The wait would be more than worth it. A quick tug that’s over before it’s even began is a colossal waste when he can just wait until he gets home to get his kicks off with you instead. The waiting and restraint makes it even better when he does get his hands on you.

But there is one occasion on which Tommy will have to give in, as much as he doesn’t want to. When he’s away on business, he can sometimes be gone for up to a couple of weeks and that’s for too long for the two of you to go without some sort of sexual something. So he’ll phone you up for what starts as an innocent chat but before long turns into him asking you a series of very detailed and slightly perverted questions, which then involves the pair of you getting each other off good and proper ;)

**_N=NO - A few things that they will absolutely, under no circumstances, ever do._ **

The only absolute “no” for Tommy is toys. He’s open to using them on you, but he absolutely won’t allow them used on him.

**_O=Ons - Their top turn ons that they have (things that’ll get them super horny super quickly)._ **

Tommy’s jealousy is the thing that really gets his worked up. If he sees another man so much as glance to you, he needs to lay his claim and remind you just who you belong to. And if he catches you touching yourself, it makes him so mad yet turned on at the same that he will have make sure you understand what happens to girls who misbehave.

**_P=Position - Their favourite position to have sex in._ **

Cowgirl. Have you seen the show? Okay, but seriously, Tommy’s not picky, he’ll fuck you however the situation allows. He does like to change positions frequently, though, always looking for a new sensation and to reach new depths to hit your spot just right. He does love when you’re on top, but he’ll sit up with you so often because he needs to be able to wrap his arms around you. Tommy’s not just concerned with what’s happening down below, he seeks all the sensations with his mouth and hands as well: kissing, licking, sucking, nuzzling, rubbing, pinching, grabbing, and all the things. And he can do that best when he can pull you close to him.

**_Q=Quickie - Do they like it, do they prefer quickies over actual sex, etc._ **

Tommy much prefers to have the time to do things slowly and properly, but time is sometimes lacking or sometimes the mood for something quick and angry takes him and he won’t stop himself. Tommy is not averse to dragging you out in the middle of dinner or a family meeting with some sudden emergency that he needs you to help with. You won’t have gotten halfway down the hall before he’s dragged you into the closest wall and shoved up against the wall or lifted you up onto a table and is pounding into you mercilessly. And although it’s over almost as quick as it began, your legs are shaking like jelly and your face is flushed, but Tommy just has that ever present air of calmness about him.

**_R=Rough - How rough they are, or get, when in bed._ **

Tommy can be incredibly rough, but that’s not usually his go to style. He tends to work more methodically, more slowly, on most occasions. But when you’re hot and heavy in his office just before a meeting, or he’s pulled you into the washroom for a quick one during dinner, he tends to be more rough. It’s more about the end result in these situations. And when that’s the case, he’ll contort you into the position he needs, pull your hair to hold you there, and thrust into you so hard it’s a wonder he doesn’t break you in two.

**_S=Stamina - How long they can go before they tap out._ **

Tommy is a man who needs little to no sleep. Perhaps it’s from his days in the war or perhaps it’s just the fact that his brain never switches off, but Tommy would fuck you alllllllllllllllll night long. And he doesn’t care how exhausted you are. He’s addicted to you and he needs more. You’re like the opium he used to smoke. Instead he will drug himself on the feel and taste of you until he can’t keep his eyes open, and even then he’ll try and hold out even longer.

**_T=Toys - Do use toys, do they own them, what kind, etc._ **

As stated before, Tommy isn’t adverse to toys. He’ll welcome them into the bedroom, but only for use on you. To be honest, though, you haven’t ventured much into the realm of toys. Who needs them when you’ve got Tommy Shelby??

**_U=Unfair - How much they tease you, how they tease you, etc._ **

This man lives to tease you. With his mouth, his tongue, his fingers, his words. He knows how bring you right to edge and then you pull you back before you tip over. He loves to hear you moan and beg him, and he loves that frantically wild look in your eyes when he stops you just as you’re about to cum. But, if it’s you doing the teasing then Tommy loses his mind pretty quickly. He just doesn’t like to feel vulnerable and at someone else’s mercy- not even yours. He will allow it for only a minute or two before flipping you over and showing you once again who’s boss.

**_V=Volume - How loud they get when having sex, things they might say, etc._ **

Tommy isn’t loud, but he’s also not careful to be quiet. His mission is to make you scream, and he’ll do what he needs to to see that through. Tommy is most definitely a talker, though. He gets off on saying things to you that would make most women blush and squirm away. He’ll often tell you how good you taste when he’s going down on you. He’ll order you to take all of him until you nearly choke when you’re sucking his cock. He’ll spill all sorts of Romani and English curses in your neck, especially when he cums. But he’s never loud.

**_W=Wild Card - a random letter for the character of your choice._ **

Ok so Tommy’s first time was at a horse fair with some Lee girl. He doesn’t even remember her name; just that she had hair as dark as her eyes and a lemon yellow dress on. They were both young and curious, but afterwards Tommy found himself wondering what all the fuss was really about. It wasn’t until he met you that he began to see sex as more than just a necessary physical release.

**_X=X-Ray - How they look with their clothes off._ **

Sculpted by the gods. Tommy isn’t physically imposing. It’s always been the air about him that’s imposing. But he’s hench and his alabaster skin, faded tattoos, scars and wounds all drive you absolutely mad. And to be such an average height, his cock is anything but.

**_Y=Yearning - How often they need to have sex._ **

How long is a piece of string? Truly, it varies. Some days, Tommy wants you all day and all night. Other times, he’s happy for a quick go before bed and that’s enough. He has to get his hands on you every day, though, without fail. It’s not even so much a want thing; it’s a necessity.

**_Z=ZZZ - How quickly they fall asleep after having sex._ **

Tommy doesn’t get much sleep as it is, but sex is the one thing that will put him out like a baby. Sometimes, after a particularly long bout, he’ll barely have time to pull you into his chest before falling asleep.


End file.
